


Smile Under The Stars

by curlyhairedwoes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedwoes/pseuds/curlyhairedwoes
Summary: Viv and Fernanda Rodriguez of the teen group, The Champions, are out at night stargazing in an open field. Cuteness ensues!
Relationships: viv/fernanda rodriguez
Kudos: 2





	Smile Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> These girls need more love, so here I am with this quick fic! I hope everyone enjoys this <3

“The Big Dipper.”

“La Osa Mayor!”

“Correct.” Viv says, voice as monotone and unbothered as ever. “The Big Dipper is comprised of seven stars. Alkaid, Mizar, Alioth, Megrez, Phecda, Merak, and Dubhe. It is not an actual constellation, but part of a larger constellation, that of Ursa Major.”

“And that one’s –” Fernanda began, only to be interrupted by her teammate and friend.

“Cassiopeia.”

“Viv! You’re cheating!” Fernanda chastised the synthezoid playfully, smiling despite her upturned dark brows.

“My apologies.” The girl replies, sounding more as if she was reading off a page rather than _actually_ apologizing.

“It’s no fair with you being connected to the internet all the time…” Fernanda said with a pout, turning away. It doesn’t last long, however, the typically hyper-active girl turning back to Viv with a bright smile. “Oh! I know! How about we make our own constellations?”

“Our own?” Viv questions, looking at Fernanda with curiosity. “We do not have authorization to do so, Fernanda.”

“Yeah, pero, like...” Fernanda’s eyes scan the night sky through her thick glasses, eyes darting all across. “See that one over there? And the ones next to it? Looks like a lollipop to me.”

“Those stars are –”

“No, no! Don’t use your computer brain! Use your _heroic heart_ , Viv!” Fernanda interrupted, dramatically placing a hand over her own chest and puffing it up in pride.

“My heart…” Viv mused, turning back towards the sky as the reflection of the stars sparkled in her eyes.

“Your turn, what do you see?” Fernanda asked, mirroring Viv’s pose.

“…Over there, I see Nova’s helmet.” She eventually said.

“Where?” The girl exclaimed, smiling broadly in excitement.

“Here,” Viv says, taking Fernanda’s hand in her own and pointing it towards the grouping of stars. Fernanda’s heart raced at this, wondering if Viv was doing this on purpose, or was truly as clueless to romance as she seemed.

Either way, it was _such_ a pro move.

The solar jewel on Viv’s forehead lights up, then, showing connecting lines between the stars they had picked so far; displaying their constellations.

“Wow…you really are a girl’s girl, huh, Viv?” Fernanda teased, hoping the other girl couldn’t see how hard she was blushing in the near-darkness.

“I am a synthezoid, Fernanda.” Viv stated plainly, as if Fernanda had actually forgotten.

“Ha-ha, very funny, _Rosa_.”

Viv actually smiles at that, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless; a rare find on the seemingly-emotionless synthezoid. The sight is simply _irressitable_ to Fernanda, giving her a giant grin before she rolls over and tackles Viv into a hug.

“Vivvy!! You’re so cute!!!” She exclaimed, arms holding tight to Viv’s small frame as she nuzzled against her.

“Fernanda. You are crushing me.”

“Oh, shush, I know you have super-strength!”

Viv smiles again at that, a soft smile Fernanda misses due to tucking her face against Viv’s neck. Viv looks up into the night sky, lithe arms coming up over Fernanda’s back and one hand threading fingers through Fernanda’s dark hair. Fernada may be a little too much at times…but that was okay. Viv could handle her. Even if she acted cold towards the other girl at times, Fernanda knew her truth. The feelings she hid behind walls of emotional blocks. She saw her. And Viv would treasure that for as long as she could.


End file.
